Daylighter Curse
by Quesadilla28
Summary: Simon gets jumped by rogue vampires, wanting to know how to become Daylighters and someone unexpected comes to save him.


Simon yelped loudly as the rogue vampires tackled him to the filthy alley floor. He struggled in the vampires grips, crying out when fists connected with his face and stomach. The fledgling shouted at the top of his lungs, yelling for anyone to help him. Two vamps held his legs and another two held his arms down, pinning him to the ground. A tall blonde vampire with dark black eyes looked down scornfully at Simon, baring his fangs. "What the hell do you want?! Let me go!" Simon yelled, jerking around on the floor. "I need to know to to become a Daylighter. And you are going to show me how," he hissed. Simon shook his head in defiance and received a sharp kick to his side, inducing a grunt from the brunette. "You _will_ tell me, Daylighter. Or I will kill all your friends. The daughter of Valentine, the Shadowhunters, those werewolves and that warlock. Now, do you want that?" Simon hesitated, but shook his head. The man grinned, nudging Simon's calf with his foot. "Good. So tell me, how do I become a Daylighter?" Simon writhed violently in the vampires hold, whining loudly. "I don't know how I became a Daylighter. I can't help you, now let me go!" The vampire snarled and resumed beating Simon. The fledgling howled in pain, curling in on himself. Five loud screeches startled Simon from his hazy thoughts and he opened his eyes in awe. The vampires were gone and a ruffled Raphael stood in their place. Simon moved to stand up, but a sharp pain in his legs stopped him and he fell back to the ground with a groan. Raphael sped over to him, carefully examining his limp body's injuries. Simon groaned softly as Raphael gently picked him up.

The older vampire ran with Simon to the hotel, speeding past all the other vampires. He carried Simon into his bedroom, placing him on the bed. Raphael torn Simon's shirt open, quickly murmuring under his breath. "Espera, mi amor." Simon tried to cover his bare chest with his arms, but Raphael pushed his arms away from his chest. He pulled some blood bags from his mini-fridge, tossing them on the bed next to Simon. Raphael grabbed an ice-pack and one of Simon's hands, placing the ice-pack in his hand and against the bruises on his chest. "Simon, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think they broke your legs. I need to take off your jeans so I can check if they're broken. Is that okay?" Simon whimpered, but nodded. Raphael gently caressed Simon's face with a hand and Simon leaned into the soft touch. Raphael pulled a pair of scissors from a drawers and cut a line up both legs of Simon's jeans. He carefully peeled the fabric away from the pale legs, wincing as he saw the swollen limbs. "Raph, it hurts," Simon gasped. Raphael knelt next to Simon's face, cooing softly and stroking his hair gently. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay, mi amor." Simon grunted at the name and grasped for Raphael's hand. The older vampire squeezed Simon's hand comfortingly and propped the broken bones up with pillows. "I'm going to call Magnus, Simon. I'll be right back." Simon nodded weakly, releasing Raphael's hand after giving it a small squeeze. Raphael instantly ran from the room, quickly calling Magnus to come over and returning back to his room. He slid to a halting stop in the doorway as he saw Simon trying to stand on his injured legs. Raphael helped Simon back onto the bed, fixing him with a disbelieving stare. "Dios mío, what the hell were you thinking? You have two broken legs and you were trying to stand and walk," Raphael scolded. His steely gaze softened as Simon turned heartbroken eyes to meet his. "Sorry, Raph. I was just trying to find you. You smell safe," he mumbled. Raphael blinked and pressed a soft kiss to Simon's forehead. "It's alright, mi amor. Magnus is coming to heal you and then you are going to stay with me forever, so I can keep you safe." Simon purred, placing his head on Raphael's thigh. Raphael hummed quietly, combing through Simon's fluffy hair. Both vampires started when a bright blue light shone throughout the room, causing Simon to whine and curl against Raphael. "Hush, Simon. It's just Magnus." The glittering warlock stepped through the portal with a concentrated expression and took in the cuddling vampires. "Papá, can you heal him please?" Raphael begged. "How did his happen, Raph?" "Can we explain later, he's in a lot of pain. Please, Papá?" Magnus nodded and quickly snapped his fingers, healing Simon's wounds. The fledgling gasped and clutched Raphael's hand tightly as the blue magic flowed over him. Raphael carefully looked over the newly healed skin and shot Magnus a grateful smile. The warlock winked and placed a small note on the dresser. Magnus created a new portal, stepping through it and disappearing.

Simon slowly sat up on the bed and hugged Raphael tightly. Thank you, Raph." Raphael's lips curled against the teen's skin. "Of course, mi amor. I'd never leave you alone with *ssholes like that," the quiet whisper turned into a low growl. Simon nuzzled into Raphael's neck, whining softly. "Sorry, mi amor. I didn't mean to scare you." "Why do you keep calling me that, Raph?" Simon trembled as the arms around him tightened and Raphael's smile faded into a straight line. "Simon, you don't know much about vampires. But each of us has a destined soulmate who completes us. You happen to be mine. And I am yours," he explained. Simon's face remained confused and Raphael gently lifted his face up. "It won't bother me if you don't want to be tied to me forever. I understand." Simon gazed up at his mate with wide eyes and he smiled. "Of course I'll be your mate. Why wouldn't I?" Raphael sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Simon, I'm asexual." "So?" "That means I don't have sex. I'm fine with kissing, but the idea of having sex is disgusting to me. Are you sure you'd be okay with that for the rest of your life?" Simon cuddled into Raphael, nuzzling into his neck. "Raph, I just want to stay with you. I couldn't care less about something as ridiculous as sex," he murmured. Raphael gaped at Simon, grinning softly at the adoring, dark eyes. "Love you, Raph." Raphael's cheeks darkened slightly and he pressed a gentle kiss to Simon's hair. "Love you too, mi amor."


End file.
